


Famiglia

by Shintarou



Series: Yuri on ice Maffia AU's [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, bodyguard otabek, maffia au, maffiaboss son Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintarou/pseuds/Shintarou
Summary: Yuri's father hires Otabek as a bodyguard for Yuri. The son of the maffiaboss is not pleased. Yuri is 17.





	

"I don't need some incompetent prick to look after me, father. I'm not bloody defenseless, I'll double my shooting lessons. I'm the best of my age anyway", Yuri raged to his father. The boy was fuming and heavily resisted on having a bodyguard. He glared at the foreigner with murderous intent, but his words were, once again, shot down by his father.  
"Yuri Plisetsky. This man shall protect you, because I don't want my only heir to get killed by one of my rivals. Now you're dismissed."  
"What about me, sir?"  _he_ asked and Yuri now glared at his father.   
"Accompany my son, you're assigned as his bodyguard, so do your job. Don't let him out of your sight."  
"As you wish, sir", the male said and followed Yuri suit, closing the door the young male left open. 

* * *

"You can leave me now, my father can't see us here", Yuri said, gritting his teeth in annoyance, but the older didn't move, he didn't even seem to blink. "Quite the stoic one, aren't we? What's your name and how old are you?" Yuri might've been the younger one there, his voice carried so much authority that his rather girly appearance dissapeared when one word came out of his mouth. He was a fiery one, the son of the Plisetsky family's boss and he went from fairy to fury in 0.2 seconds or faster, depending on how much you pissed him off.  
"Otabek Altin, I'm 20 years old, young boss", he said in a submissive manner, although he did make eyecontact. Yuri took out his gun and pointed it at his head before the other one could even react. He didn't do anything, just because he didn't expect it.  
"Now now, you'd be dead if I just pulled the trigger. On the other hand you didn't even flinch. Do you have a death wish, mister Altin?" the blonde asked him. Otabek shook his head.  
"I have a duty to you and your father, young boss. I can't ignore orders from your father, it would be seen as treason", he said, his eyes still looking straight at Yuri's. The younger male sighed and signaled to follow him.  
"Next time I want to see you in full formal wear, the shirt alone isn't enough. Wear a vest", Yuri ordered as he eyed his bodyguard. "And walk behind me, I feel like you're leading, I don't like it." Yuri's tone was arrogant, but Otabek obeyed and held his pace until he was behind Yuri who marched through the halls of the mansion, obviously pissed and glaring at all of his father's staff and underlings. They stiffened at the burning look the young boss gave them and every single one of them stopped in their tracks and bowed a little. Otabek was amazed by this phenomenon, but was also very sure that his new master got this treatement because they feared him. The man had heard rumours before taking on the job, about how the boss' son was a raging demon. And even when you can't see his face, his menacing aura'll do the trick of silencing everyone.

* * *

 "Oi! I don't give a rats ass about who did it, I just want to know where your boss is!" Yuri roars. He'd always been a loud one and Otabek found out pretty soon.  
"I-I won't tell you", the gang member muttered, stuttering because of Yuri's pushing. To Otabeks standards the young boss seemed still civil, but he could imagine that the person against the wall had an entirely different image of that.   
"Young boss, why don't you ask this one?" Otabek asked, maybe sounding a bit too bored, but he wanted to go back to the mansion.  
"Beka, don' be so free with me", he said and shot his first victim in the chest after which he slumped down against the wall. They both turned their attention to the second person and Yuri tilted his head sideways. "So which valuable information do you want to share with me?" he asked to the cowering man, he'd say he was in his midtwenties. The man kept shaking his head and for a moment, Otabek noticed a glimpse of hope in the fear of his eyes. The sound of a gun taken out of safety rung in his ears and Otabek acted on instinct and jumped onto Yuri, a pain spreading in his left shoulder. Where the first found his strength they'll never know, because after a short moment of shock, Yuri shrugged him off of him and blew his brains out. Immediately followed by the other one, which he shot three times:in the knee, in the chest and in the head. Otabek suspected that the younger Russian just shot the last one for his own satisfaction.  
"Tch, nobody shoots my bodyguard but me", Yuri grumbled, and a laugh rumbled in Otabeks chest, followed by another painfull sting in his shoulder. "Guess you came in handy after all", Yuri said and called the family's mecidal team for assistance and even though he never said something lovingly to the older male, he felt cared for, because somehow he'd managed to get to the side of the raging demon and get into his good graces. He felt wanted, because Yuri only kept what he wanted close to him...


End file.
